


Swish and Flick

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer continually encounters a beautiful woman at the local bookstore and wonders why she keeps "ignoring" him, until Morgan clues him in.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Anytime the team was on a case and they needed a book, they’d obviously have Spencer read it (considering he could do it in actual minutes) and they’d always go to the same place. Every time they entered Deliberate Literate in DC, Spencer would see the same beautiful young woman, engrossed in whatever book she happened to be reading at the time. She didn’t work at the front desk, that much he could tell, but rather in one of the offices in the back. He assumed she worked on keeping the store’s schedule together, as he had seen her put out event pamphlets on more than one occasion. 

Spencer had even gone to the store by himself on occasion, hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful woman whose name he didn’t even know. But every time he went he lost his nerve to go talk to her. Plus, he always got the feeling that she was ignoring him. They had locked eyes before and when he opened his mouth to say something, she just turned away, returning to whatever she happened to be working on at the moment.

Time and time again, he would grab a cup of coffee from the Starbucks around the corner, take a book from home and read in the shop, hoping that one day, he’d find the courage to actually walk up to her and make a move.

\-------------------

Weeks had gone by before Spencer got the chance to walk into Deliberate Literate again, and once again he was with Derek for the purpose of a case. Derek looked to his right to see Spencer staring in awe at the woman in the office. “Looks like somebody’s got it bad? Huh, Pretty Boy?”

“W-What?” he said, never breaking his gaze from his crush, who was dressed in a silk pencil skirt, red blouse and blazer today. “What are you talking about?”

“You cannot possibly be that dense, Genius,” he said. “You like the cute girl that works in the office.” 

Spencer looked her way wistfully, while walking in the opposite direction to find the book they needed. “Yea, I guess I do, but it doesn’t matter.”

Derek seemed confused, “Why not?”

“I don’t know,” Spencer said, thumbing through the books on the shelf, keeping on eye out for the author they needed. He figured he’d grab another book by the same author, see if their writing style gave them any clues to the unsub’s profile. “It just seems like every time I try to say something to her, she ignores me. Maybe she’s already seeing someone and wants to avoid turning people down?” He shrugged, attempting to put the thought out of his mind if that was actually the case.

Derek laughed. He couldn’t believe that Pretty Ricky, the FBI’s resident genius hadn’t figured it out. “I don’t think she’s ignoring you, kid,” he cackled. Spencer looked at him bewildered.

“What?” he nearly yelled, before realizing he was, in fact, in a bookstore.

“I don’t think she’s ignoring you,” Derek repeated, patting his co-worker on the shoulder, “Y/N is deaf.”

“She’s deaf? And how do you know her name?” The pitch in his voice had gone up considerably, completely astounded by the new information.

“I was in here once with Savannah. They ran into each other on accident and started talking. She introduced herself as Y/N and said she was nearly completely deaf - but she can read lips.” Derek spotted the book they needed, grabbing it off the shelf as Spencer froze in place. “So if you want to make a move, there’s some information for you.”

“Dammit,” he said exasperated, “I wish I’d known that before. Next time, I’m here alone, I’ll go talk to her. I know a decent amount of sign language.”

Derek just sighed. He should’ve known the kid would speak sign language. “Of course you do, you’re a walking computer.”

\-------------------

The next week, after returning from a particularly tough case, Spencer really wanted to decompress with a good book, so stopping by Deliberate Literate seemed like a great use of his time. He walked into the store and grabbed a chair and relaxed into the fluffy upholstery to read his book for about an hour, before Y/N walked into the store for the beginning of her shift.

He gave himself a few minutes, not wanting to bombard her the second she walked in, but after a significant amount of time, he walked up to her with all the confidence he could possibly muster.

After he made eye contact, he gave her a shy smile and then proceeded to motion with a series of swishes and flicks of his wrists and fingers, introducing himself as Dr. Spencer Reid and asking for her name.

She responded in kind, mouthing the words at the same time. “My name’s Y/N, Y/f/n Y/l/n. I don’t come into contact with too many people that speak sign language.”

Spencer spoke faster than his hands could move, but he did manage to tell her that it was one of nearly 20 languages that he knew to some extent. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he signed again, not speaking, but telling her in the most intimate way that he could that he’d looked at her from afar for months on end. “You’re absolutely beautiful and you look like you’re in your element when you surrounded by books.”

“Thank you so much,” she signed, “you’re not too bad looking yourself.” The way she giggled made him melt. “I obviously am not able to enjoy music the way I would like, so I tend to disappear into my books.”

“Then you get to live thousands of lives all at once,” he replied, beginning to sign once more, “Would one of those stories include going on a date with me sometime?”

She put her right index finger to her lips and jutted it forward with one quick motion. “Absolutely.”


End file.
